Methods, apparatuses, devices, and articles of manufacture consistent with the present inventive concept relate to a semiconductor light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Semiconductor light emitting devices emit light through the recombination of electrons and holes when current is applied thereto. Semiconductor light emitting devices have been widely used due to many positive attributes such as low power consumption, a high degree of brightness, miniaturization, and the like. In particular, after a nitride-based light emitting device was developed, the range of utility thereof has been further increased. Thus, semiconductor light emitting devices have been employed in backlight units, home lighting devices, automotive lighting devices, and the like.
As the use of semiconductor light emitting devices increases, the range of utility thereof has been expanded to the light source field, for example, high current/high output light source fields. As such, as semiconductor light emitting devices are used in high current/high output fields, research in the art for improved light emitting efficiency therein has continued. In particular, a semiconductor light emitting device including a reflector and a manufacturing technology thereof to improve external light extraction efficiency has been proposed.